User talk:TinyCastleGuy
aTube Cather With this you can get videos from your computer screen. Also, I've found a url: http://cdn.nitrome.com/styles/images/site_sprite.png 16:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Swearing Where?! Please do enlighten me. Also, looking at the length of your talk page, have you guys never thought of acrhiving pages? — Bluefire2 (talk) 07:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ah I see :) Well that has been up for a while and it is allowed on my home wiki and I won't change it just because someone on a wiki about a game I don't actually play asked me to. The only reason I'm here is because one of your guys asked me to make him a sig on this wiki. Another bit of evidence on my talk page. — Bluefire2 (talk) 11:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Can I join the Catitude club? Grammar Cat 20:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week Your suggestion "Bat (Twin Shot) VS Bat (Blast RPG) VS Bats (Cave Chaos) VS Bats (Shoot)" will be posted the days 9th to 15th of January. Thanks for your suggestion! 18:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hey Tiny Castle Guy I sort of looked for like whats happing on the catitude club and you put print out a enemy from flash cat and decorate it then sign it. Did you mean take a picture of a enemy crop it and decorate it? Or did you mean take a picture print it out decorate it take another picture and upload it? Help! Grammar Cat 22:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Catitude club One problem my printer prints things out in black and white. Drat. Okay this maynot work. We may have to find something else to do instead of taking pictures. Soon I will get gimp two and may be able to do something. Maybe we should ... my minds completely blank. By probably next sunday I'll think of something we could do. Well umm... Bye? Grammar Cat 22:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The lonely adventures of a string of code that no-one understood Hey there. I come with good news - I have created a category called Category:Article needs image. It will (or should) contain EVERY SINGLE article that does not have an image in its Infobox template (example of an infobox: Template:Character). Cool, eh? It will help the people here find these pages quickly. But, I haven't got it fully working yet, and you can help me. If you see an infobox template (that doesn't already have this, so check), at the very bottom, but before the documentation (the explanation of the template's uses; usually enclosed in tags) paste in | | }||Category:Article needs image}}|}} as well as rename the template to "Infobox " as opposed to just " ", so in the case of Template:Character you should call it "Template:Infobox Character". This will help navigating around infoboxes for future use. If you do not like this idea, please tell me at my talk page; also, you don't have to help me, it's only if you want to. Note: I pasted this message on other users' talk pages, so don't be surprised if you see it elsewhere. 15:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's ok. I did say you don't have to. 16:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:NMD level 40 No, that level does not take place in Xeno Industries, nor is the gut holding Blue the professor. Doctor Nastidous has black gloves, and a black sleeve, while the Scientest (I'm getting tired of speeling the naem probperly) has white sleeves. Also, I highly doubt Xeno Industries is located at Nitrome Towers. -- 22:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) (LOL) Best Users on Nitrome Wiki It's very funny. Also, do you want to change your image in your sign too? P.S. I made longer sigs. Are you interested? 13:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh yeah. Hey, TinyCastleGuy! I'm so excited for Christmas; it's coming so soon! I'm making a Nitrome Fan Medley 3 winter edition. It's going to be FUN! I see you want to make a request for adminship. Since you definitely meet the minimum requirements, you can make a request page by reading the directions on the requests for adminship page. If you create your request that way, it will help keep the system organized. Thanks! 22:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Returning an item Hello. I am just here to return this mistletoe that blueboy threw at my face while you were talking to Random-storykeeper (<-Click that link to refresh your memory) P.S I thought that was funny :) 03:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Nitrome Wiki Ad It's good! This image has given me an idea! Thanks! 16:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) New Comments Hi. Your request to receive adminship has gotten some attention! Visit the request page to discuss with other users and their opinions, as well as answering the two questions. =) 23:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog post! 11:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Not Quagsire... Nor Clefairy Great! I'm getting White for christmas. Can you give me your friend code for SoulSilver? I want to battle you! Beat Blue today, and found that his machamp was CHEATING! How was he cheating? Nobody can DynamicPucnh me 4 times in a row! If you can give me your friend code, we can fight. I'll use my team I'm going to use to fight Red. And if we do fight, be careful, I beat Lance and Clair in Dragon's Den, and all my Poke's were level 61 (and even beat up Lance's level 75 Dragonite). -- 21:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pkmn Okay. Guess I'll have to defeat N in White and migrate my Poke's over to fight you. -- 22:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Black and white You got black (or white I forget)! And you got a purrloin. Aren't Purrloins so cute? And since you got pansear (My guess from the dream yard as a gift) you may have got the starter pokemon oshawot (My spellings probably off). My brother (Nobody) Is getting white for christmas (and getting zerkom Dragon electric). I'm getting Diamond for christmas (I'd get white but I failed to catch Dilga in platnium and I need Diamond to get a mew). I like what you called your Purrlion (What gender is it?) So how is the game? I have allot of questions since I haven't played the game. If you got pearl you could get a Glameow (What would you call it?) I hope you enjoy your game:) Grammar Cat 16:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Black and white I'm getting the awsome grass snake pokemon... Snivy! I find grass is the best type. Which is your faverite type? I like Ghost. So would that mean I'll get the water version of the elmetle monkey? Hmmm... The mascot for pokemon platnium is giritaina wich is ghost dragon. Well write ya later! Grammar Cat 01:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Images Whay did you upload them? 20:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Red: I yam the worst trainer Hello TinyCastleGuy! Today, I trekked up Mt. Silver for experience for my team. I came to the top and saw Red. I saved, and then planed to act stupid. I would go and fight Red, and revived my Pokemon. I definitely knew I would lose, seeing as all my Poke's were level 65. I fought Red, and out came his level 88 Pikachu. I commanded Mary, my Sandlash, to use Dig, and it did, after withstanding Pikachu's Iron Tail. It used Dig, and Pikachu lostt health... and Pikache fainted. I thought "Lucky shot". Out came Lapras. Go Pauline (the Poliwrath). I DynamicPunhced it, half of Lapras's health went. DynamicPunhced it again, Lapras fell. "Lucky again". I knew I was absolutely fail, as I was 20 levels under. It turns out I beat Red, and he was very easy. The second easiest trainer I have ever fought. I took my 16,200 and left, and headed to Pallet Town to pick up my Squirtle. I didn't think Red would be so easy. Well, that's it. Click... -- 03:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Mwahahaha!!!! Well blue boy you think your so smart. Unknown to you I happen to be a rare type of cube boy that can preform......Magic! So I can make myself bigger and you smaller! Also If we fight we are not going to fight to the death. Just beacuse I'm evil dose not mean I'm stupid. The one mistake most villains make is that the don't know when they are beat (No this is not a complement). I have mastered the art of teleportation! And I am not afriad of you a small cube boy. Also having a girl friend is super bad since for one thing you inherit weakness. I will learn from those that have gone before me and I will show you my power! ~Moon Light the Outcast Cube Boy~ Friends? Hi Blue boy. Hmmm... You want to become evil? Not really you. We can be friends if you want... I'm was a bit wary of you the first time being your faction different from mines. By the way good thing you got smaller or else you would have probably crushed tiny castle guy. Lets not fight (I had really no intention. just used words to frighten you). If you want I'm planning to go on a trip to silent cave. I hear there are rumors of gems and hot springs. If you want to go you can just tell me. ~From a wishing to be friends with you Moon Light~ P.S. Is it just me or is everyone getting girl friends? Sunlight Hi blue boy... I must have been day dreaming. I'd like you to meet my (Super annoying) clone name sunlight. As you can see he is a white cube boy with blue eyes. *Sunlight Hi Blue boy! I am Moon Light's clone Sunlight! I am sort of different for after all unlike Moon Light I am not evil and_ *Moon Light I never said I was evil I just will choose sides regardless of the faction! And being more open with others the same faction is not evil! *Sun Light As I was saying I am like the exact opposite of Moon Light. And_ *Moon Light That's enough or do I have to send you into the dark demention! *Sun light no-no-no. *Moon Light good. As for the last question you said the people who have girlfriends are Someone, You,and maybe Tiny castle guy because he said mistletoe in one of his blog posts. So- *Sun Light and maybe you since that strange dark cube girl has been following you. *Moon Light Celdo! *Sun Light Squeak! *Moon Light That's right annoying clone! You are now a stupid squirrel! *Grammar Cat Squirrel! *Moon Light Wow Grammar Cat was right she dose like chasing squirrels. Well see you on the trip Blue boy! P.s Tiny castle guy If Blue boy comes with me can Grammar Cat do my character? It's just mines s a bit complicated. Thanks <(^.^)> A adventure Hi Tcg! I thought of the idea last night of the adventure of Moon Light and Blue boy (I get mixed up and call Moon Light Blue boy and Blue boy Cube boy). I thought of doing it as a blog post. Okay If I do that beacause it is like it can't really be a adventure if we write it on the talk page... I don't know when you'll be on so... I'll post it in a few minutes. Bye and Thanks:) Grammar Cat 16:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Girlfriends Gape......... H-h-how surprising. I'm so glad you can't read my mind. Ummm... She is a completely different species (I have no idea if you umm do get married if you'll have children). Hey Blue Boy what is the engament ring going to go? On her wings? Oh got a go! ~Moon Light the still surprised~ Adventure Did you like the adventure? You didn't say. I found dr.Wasba was crazy thinking I'd do what he wanted because he'd crush a chocolate bar. Justin and Austin are really angry at him because he confused their names (Grammar Cat gets confused to). Though I'm still shocked about your girl friend Blue boy. *Grammar Cat Moon Light someone needs you. *Moon Light Oh yeah the dark... Never mind Lets talk more. P.s. I finally found out who the attractive, I mean dark vampire cube girl is. I've got an answer, a big answer, an ultra zultra cazultra big answer, it's not about a dancer, it's not about the cancer, it's not about numbers, it's not about e-mailers, it's the answer of a world, the answer of the earth, the answer of space Go and type away! (the title is different) P.S. EPIC WIN LOL 11:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Moon Light:You should get Snivy instead of tepig . The power of grass againts water and rock, It is the best type. Since water is the most common and rock is also common grass is the best type for those. If I was a pokemon I'd be grass dark. Hey there is a pokemon like that! Oh yeah I think Goth cube put a message on Grammar Cats talk page. I've found another cube boy from the demention I used to live. It just so happens she female (I'm am not getting a girl friend! So don't think that) Hey Blue boy is that a cube girl? Wearing red high heels and black muffs a bow in her hair and holding a fan infront of her face?Purple cube girl '''Hello Have you seen a red cube boy around? '''Blue boy uhhhh Moon Light Ya his house is down the street. Well there gose that cube girl. Blue boy is there something wrong? Why are you looking strangly down the road? Ow! Hey that hurt! Something you probably don't know Moon Light: Hi Blue boy! Remeber when you said 'No more girlfriends until were all fourteen'? Well I'm actually in cat years, 300, in human,10,and in cube boy, 25. So which did you mean when you said that? Human,cat, or cube boy? Also I think goth cube has gone crazy. She just stalks away when she sees me coming. I think it's beacuse even though you say 14 that doesn't mean she can't impress me. I also think it's beacause she saw Luna, the Black Cube girl I talked about. Then when I'm not with Luna she acts strange like always saying hi, pointing out something usefull. Also I finally got to play with my new pet, Absol! A awsome dark type! Chilly's clon found it. Though the most shocking thing about chilly's clone is that there has been a pink version of him with red heart shaped wings following him. Agghhhhh! This is getting annoying! Well Bye and why is there a female pikachu behind you? Pokemon Professer juniper didn't send me any. My starter pokemon is Absol. He is quite tame and I can ride on him. He ko'd a drowzee with ease. Grammar cat let me use her gengette (a female gegngar). Well write ya later and Isn't it strange all the pokemon professers are name after trees? I guess I'm professer maple! ~Moon Light know my power!~ P.s. I took lessons in combat from meta knight. I have a great thing to say to you, a big and awesome thing, a super-important thing, is not about three-headed dogs and not about phones' wires, a thing that may change your life, a thing that can make the sky shine for you Merry Christmas!! Lilonow was Here 21:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Xmas from Grammar Cat and Moon Light! Grammar Cat Merry Christmas! Moon Light And a happy new Fear! Grammar Cat Ya a happy new Fear! Wha! No A happy new Year! Moon Light Oops! Ya happy new year To TCG and Blue boy! Grammar Cat Happy new leer! Moon Light Tcg and Blue boy's defense fell! Grammar Cat You get what I mean right?--Grammar Cat 14:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ~Moon Light~ Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 17:30, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Absol the invicabol! Ha! Fighting type the weakest type in the world! My absol can take him down in one single attack. So absol being pure dark is weak to bug and fight. But me being a smart trainer taught him Ariel ace! A flying move that never misses! So that fighting type is going to fall real fast! Plus bug is weak to flying! The power of dark! ~Moon Light the dark type trainer~ Pokemon team Hi Blue boy! My team is Absol, and Spirit tomb (No weakness). I still have a protector which protects the pokemon if the wild pokemon are to tough. Grammar Cat leant me her level 70 giritaina (Dragon ghost). Absol is leveling up nicely and so is spirit tomb but I'm now training them on low level pokemon. Why? Simple once I fight pokemon I get a effort piont (Ev for short) once I get enough of those I get one stat increased. So my pokemon may not be a high level but they will have high stats. Well by ~Moon Light~ p.s. Grammar Cat caught a stunky in pokemon pearl. RE:Double battle! I can't. For some weird reason, my Pkmn White cannot connect to the Wi-Fi on my DS Lite. I have tried for hours to connect, but it has always failed, but only on White. For SoulSilver, it has succeeded (on my DS Lite). For Wi-Fi stuff, I have to use my Sister's DSi, however I highly doubt she'll let me do that, seeing as she got enraged over me getting Victini of the Mystery Gift. So, we can't. Oh well, guess we'll have to wait 'till Generation 6 to fight. -- 17:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What it says on the tin template RE: Editing? Yes, but I don't really feel like editing like now, if you want to add it to the story right now, feel free to do it! RE: Job Hello there TCG! I really apreciate your interests but I need to tell you something... I really would love to make the games but I only have images :( And I'm only 12 years old! LOL. But if we could do something.. I think we would. :( Really, I apreciate your interests! But I don't think it's gonna be possible because I live in Paraguay, and we are quite far away! I really hope I could program my games to be able to play them but I don't know how :( Thank you very much for your request! We should be in contact... JuanJLF 13:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti About my name Just a quick question about why u spell my name cause I think i may be to stupid to get it SWUPDK, what does the W stand 4 ? Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 20:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Old games Hey, I just realized, whatever happened to those games you were going to make? Remember? I was the level builder 22:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) TCG... have you completed Black yet? When I complete White, I am going to organize my ultimate team! When I complete White (and organize my ultimate team), I'm going to buy Emerald. Also, what version is your DS? I have a DS Lite. I ask becuase I'm wondering if its becuase of my Ds version I can't connect to the Wi-Fi in Pkmn White. -- 22:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature Sorry for being a big evil poo, but if your signature contains an image, it has to be templated. (If your sig does not contain one, feel free to pester me on my talk page for my mistake) To do that paste your code here and then put |— TinyCastleGuy (talk)}} in your preferences in the Custom Signature field in the Signature section. 08:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Waddle Doo Do you have Kirby's Return to Dream Land? Here you can see I have it. 13:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Team I guess its okay to tell you my team, since I won't use them after White. Also, how do you manage to connect to the Wi-Fi with a DS Lite? I can connect with all other DS Games, but not with White for some reason. -- 21:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Tiny Castle Hi Tiny Castle Guy! Guess what? I finally beat Tiny Castle the nitrome game. Fianlly it was so hard... Well see you around. Grammar Cat 23:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) 4 Days Late, but whatever Happy Birthday (I'm super late) Hello Tcg! Happy Birthday! I'm so sorry I didn't say it sooner... *Moon Light Happy Happy birthday I'm late like grammar cat *Cameow Meow Meow Meow!!!!! I'm so meow late.... ARCHIVE THIS PAGE! IT IS TOO LONG! And by the way 06:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC)}} Logging in Hello there. An anonymous user recently made an edit to your user page, which could have just been you forgetting to log in. When editing personal pages, try to log in, so that it is clear that the edit was with your consensus. Also, not logging in reveals your IP address, and lets anybody locate you as well as view your personal data. 11:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) NYANNYANNYAN You are going to get that song stuck in my head now...=D No, actually, I'm here to raise another point about your recent edits. I have noticed a lot of your contributions involve uploading pictures for the Wiki. While you used to upload many useful ones for the mainspace, it seems as though you are also uploading images that have absolutely nothing to do with Nitrome, thus where the Nyan cat comes in. So due to the newly introduced policy on images, a lot of your newest uploads are going to be scrapped from the Wiki's mainspace. If you want to post images on your userpage or blog, you can always upload them onto another image file host and paste the direct link to the image, which works well, too. 01:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Actually it's Nyan Kat, not cat . In other news: Bluefire2 accidentally gets 99 firemaking after chopping down a tree.. with an inferno adze. See talk page for full story. 08:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Finneon and valentine story??? HI Tcg! You wana finneon? I got a finneon! Also is the valentine story ended? Well it looks like you end up writing stroys and wonder whats happens next. I have a problem like that so much being a writer. I thought of something cool. What if we both make a page about Blue boy and Moon Light's adventures? We could both edit it and make up new adventures. Unfortantly it's going to be difficult restrickting it to just me and you... So wana try it? P.s. I got no idea how to send the finneon over to ya. If I find that out wana chimchar? Grammar Cat 22:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What you need Hi TCG! It's me, Grammar Cat NOBODY. U want a Finneon? I gots 1! Level 27! What I want? Shiny Pkmn! U got any? If so, I will gladly trade my Sis's Fineon for a Shiny. I can take any Shiny, but I specifically want a Shiny Quagsire (even though it's pink...). If you don;t have any shinnies, I can give you the Finneon for free. Message me if you're up to it. -- 22:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the late birthday wish Sigh, Blueboy...what is it with you and mistletoes? 00:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Emerald ...you do understand Emerald cannot connect to the internet', right? As for when I'm getting it, expect 2-3 years, which will likely be when I finish training my ultimate team. P.S: I can connect to the Wi-Fi with my DS Lite, so I can now fight you. -- 21:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 10:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Pkmn Battle! My team is ready to battle you! What's your Pkmn Black friend code? -- 00:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Nitromian Wiki Do you think that you should create a favicon for your wiki? Some suggestions are a yellow or orange cuboy, like in this wiki, nitrome limited, and the nitrome fan fiction wiki. Not the person you're thinking of 18:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Bye I'm sorry to see you seem to be done editing this wiki. I'm sad to see you go, but I can totally understand. But before you leave for good, can you announce the winner for your contest? I'm really anxious. 20:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) What's Nitromians wiki for? Well I've seen the wiki you've made. Nirtomians wiki. But what's it for? When you created it, what were you actually gonna do? Frostyflytrap 23:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :We were planning to use it as the fan fiction wiki when we were making the policy; I don't know why it was made in the first place, however. We needed to ask TCG to let us use it, which I did, and sadly he didn't reply D: so I founded the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. 08:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Your story Can you make it on the fanfiction wiki? 18:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Leaderboard points Hi TCG, it's I,SQhi. I'm currently at #20 with 770 pts now, so perhaps could you try to earn a badge somewhere, and overtake Fubmar #18 with 820 pts? I don't want to end up prodding you off the leaderboard. In the meantime i'll try to hold off crossing another badge treshold accidentally. SQhi•'''(talk) 17:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hurry! Hi Castle Guy, I would inevitably earn a gold badge in 9 days, and hop to #18. Hurry! SQhi•'(talk) 14:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Signature Here it is :D RE:Sig Nature Ask here. P.S: What's your PKMN White/Black friend code? I may want to fight you, if your up to it. Beware, your Level 100 Gengar will lose against my team. -- 03:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Friend Code Your probably having the same problem I used to have. Yep, I'm getting White 2. I have my whole team planned out! -- 21:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Teeny and Archive Yes, I do think we should call him Teeny hero and add a reference of the name. About the archive, only create a page called User talk:TinyCastleGuy/Archive_1, for example, and add there you messages. Bye! 20:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh well, just move your talk page to what Santi suggested. Then create a new talk page here. =) I'll be most willing to help if you require assistance. =D SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 17:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) R Chive? Here's a tip for archiving: if you want to do the good old copy-paste-onto-new-page sort of thing (which is what you are doing), then click "Edit" on your talk page. Click the "Source" tab (next to visual, should be above this editor to the right). Click on any area within the editor and press Ctrl + A. All the text should be selected. That way, you can simply cut and paste without catching the "Edit section" links, which I see on your current archive. I'll assume you ran your cursor down the text not in the editor...? 18:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Pweez Don't Be Mad :( I came back at around an hour later, only to find that you weren't in the chat room. I guess that you had to get off of the computer as well. I hope you can tell me tomorrow the two pictures you didn't see on the fanfiction wiki. Maybe some were uploaded but pushed too far back. Pweez forgive me if I couldn't come back too quickly. See You Tomorrow! 22:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Interesting fact You haven't made an edit on a mainspace article for 8 months. Your last mainspace article edit was on December 27th 2011, on the Minigame page. How come you haven't edited a mainspace article for 8 months (Mainspace articles are articles like )? -- 00:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Don't forget the statement that would warp time and space! SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 05:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: linky linky If you'd like, I could get you the Green Link from the four swords at camp video. It'll match me and AC4E's avatars. 01:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) btw It has the first two and then the first in the 3d department. The first few were for hand held and stuff. 18:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm VERY VERY Sowwy Dear TCG, I'm very very sowwy that I couldn't make it to chat today. My sister insisted we go to Target at 2:30 (aka 11:30) to pick up a birthday gift for her boyfriend. I sulked and thought about you the whole way there. On the way home (which was at like 1:30), we stopped for doughnuts, and I confessed why I was so sulky (chatting with you). I was finally relieved to be home, only to see that you weren't there. I'm very very sowwy, even though it's not my fault. Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 21:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Longish Timish Noish Seeish Hi TCG! It's a bit strange how you haven't seen me around as I left a message on your talk page not too long ago, and I've made comments and messaged you on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. Anyway, I've noticed how you seem to spend most of your time on here on the chat, and haven't made a mainspace edit since August 28th 2012, which ends your 8 month break, as before that you hadn't made a mainspace edit since December 27th 2011, on the Minigame page. Anyway, happy to have you back here! -- 21:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I had a tight schedule... Dear TCG, Tuesday and Wednesday weren't the best days for me to go and chat with you. For both of those days, I got pushed and pulled to various places. I had you on my mind and how angry you probably were that I wasn't available. AS HOLY CARTER AS MY WITNESS, I SWEAR TO CARTER I SHALL BE AVAILABLE TOMORROW! If anything does come up, it's not my fault, my friends have wacky times to plan things... For example, you know those anime drawings of CA, BJ, and WAC? Those were drawn by my friend who likes to drop in suddenly. And IF something comes up tomorrow, I'll tell you the reason and stuff. BUT I'd NEVER do anything stupid to miss a chat with someone I've warmed up to. ONCE AGAIN, I SWEAR TO CARTER I'll be available tomorrow. Carter: Now go wash your mouth for cursing! No, as in a deep promise... Carter: Ah... *curtsies* Your Friend, Austincarter4ever!!!! 22:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) PS: I wasn't available today because I had a boat ride... It was loads of fun... But I thought about you the whole way... I couldn't stop staring at clocks... RE:Ann-EVER-sary Will you make a '''logo' or a background. Because the logos have limited size. 15:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe it would be better if I make them myself if you cannot make the pixel art. 15:08, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, you could tell me how doyou want to add the characters if you want, but at the moment show me the logo you made (uploading it to an external website). :D 15:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Logo and background You did tell me that you already made the logo, but if you didn't I'll start to make it. Also, I cannot include fanon characters, but I'll include the users of the Wiki as I did with the background 2.0. Oh, and if a background will be made we don't need a different logo. 15:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) : This is also an important adniversary. It's our 5th adniversary! so don't forget to include that! we should have a commemorative post on Nitrome facebook page too =) SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 16:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) NMD TV Hello TinyCastleGuy! The image you have recently upload - File:NMD TV.jpg - qualifies as fanart. Thus, it should be uploaded to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. It will have to be deleted, as it is fanart. I hope you aren't confused about which wiki to to upload images on. -- 16:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Logo Sorry but I'm a little bit busy, so I'll start to do them later, but anyway I'm not sure that scene could appear in the small wiki logo. And for the background I asked the users what characters do they want to appear and I'll use them. 16:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Let me explain Sure, we can keep the images until Santi's done. -- 17:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Can you delete the images you uploaded? The TV is fanart. 17:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Message Hello TinyCastleGuy! The Princess from Tiny Castle has told me to tell you that you will have to continue to picture-painting for the Nitrome wiki anniversary in Nitrome Fan Fiction Towers, due to your excessive painting of pictures to be used for Nitrome Wikis anniversary. They say that Santi-Zapo resides there, and can also help you at Nitrome Fan Fiction towers. In other words, would it be okay if you would discuss the logo/background for the Nitrome Wiki's birthday on the Nitrome Fan Fiction wiki? It's there you can upload images relating to Nitrome and fan fiction images. This way, you don't break any rules here. To make sure you do, I've told my Dusknoir to accompany you. So remember, Dusknoir is watching you! http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/7/78/Dusknoir_NB_variocolor.gif Hey, that rhymes! Please note that the above message is meant to be humorous, not hurtful.-- 19:01, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Background is in progress! Hi TCG! I want to add a lot of wikians to the background and I need space so I think I'll not include the yingcube and yangcube, but I'll add Austin for AC4E. OK? 12:38, September 12, 2012 (UTC) It's all right D: Don't go stealing kitties; I love cats, even though I'm allergic. The robot may be chasing me, but this penguin ninja was meant to run away from things. =D 02:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ♬ Extended Weekend ♬ Sorry about not being available either. BUT I SWEAR TO CARTER that I'll be available Friday-Tuesday because of Rosh Hashanah extending my weekend. Friday'll be my best day to chat with you and make edits to my fanfiction. I do it during after my school is over, but only so that I don't lose my steak on Fanfiction (168 days and counting :D) So yeah, hope to see you on chat tomorrow! Your Friend, AC4E P.S: My Little Wiki: NMD is Magic will start being written on Friday <^(-)^> P.S.S: CHOCODOOBY :P 21:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Wiki background Just to let you know, I'm Blue (in the normal proto-suit). :) Cya. 22:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) So, you're kidnapped, eh? Is this you? Thought so. 00:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Dear Prince TCG... Dude, I'm so sowwy. My chat froze, and I didn't realize. I probably teed you off... But you do have a right to be mad at me. I should have checked instead of playing Dino Run. See you tomorrow! HAI!!!! Because I gotta get off nows :P CHOCODOOBY!!!! Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 00:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) 4Give Me Pweez When I started downloading Cave Story, my computer went out of WAC, and it closed Google Chromosome. It wasn't my fault, but I'm still sowwy. 4Give me? 01:53, October 6, 2012 (UTC) One Month! Hi TCG! Ayernam here! I wrote this message is because of the fact that tommorow, a very great event will occur: it will be one month since I first joined the wiki! I would just like to thank you for editing the wiki when you can, but also for making great fanfiction articles! I especially love "Calling all Carters"! I still can't get over how excited the dad was at finally meeting his son! XD Anyway, that's my little note. Have a great day! Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 01:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Axiy's Heroic Attempt Hello. I am sure quite a number of you are aware that NOBODY earned the legendary Wiki Hero badge on August 3 this year. But, there is someone who made a very brave and convincing attempt, but sadly, didn't hit the 365 days mark. Axiy contributed ''daily to Nitrome Wiki '''continuously over a long period, from 23 August 2011 to 16 July 2012. Yes, that's right. To let the gravity of that sink in, I shall let you do the math. Yes, it's a pity. I wonder what happened. This is the kind of feat which, once missed, one would wonder if one should attempt it again. I am someone who believes in recognition of one's efforts, and this is why I am reaching out to you today. As part of my 2000th edit dedication, I made a promise to myself to highlight Axiy's effort and commitment, that it does not go unnoticed. May we gather behind Axiy, and give him the due recognition he greatly deserves. Yours sincerly SQhi 17:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This message was sent to the following people. *Takeshi64 *Random-storykeeper *NOBODY *Santiago González Martín *CandD *NTPYTO *The Nitrome Yeti *Grammar Cat *Lilonow *Austincarter4ever Forgive Me For Being an Awful Friend Dear TCG, Give me 1,000 pardons. First my PC crashed (Thursday) and then my iPhone froze two minutes into chatting (Today). You're prolly saying, "Wow, AC4E's trying to avoid me. Perhaps she's an awful friend in real life." I'm not trying to avaoid you, you're my friend. Technology fails on us every once in a while, so I ask for you to forgive me... (BTW, I'm on chat whilst writing this. Come give me a virtual hug) ~Your Friend, Austincarter4ever~ 00:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Won't be Available Tomorow Yeah, I won't be available tomorrow. I'm going on a 1-day trip, and it's a long story. I bet you'll miss me, but then again, you might NOT miss me because you're prolly mad... taz okee, I can stand someone being mad at me... Though, I will miss you... ;( ~ Your Friend, AC4E 02:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) BTW (even if you are mad at me) I'm paving the way to finish your cameo... I just got to coloring "Master Plan, Small Brain" 2day. This is the last message I'm sending to you for today, hope you reply... Of Course I'll Forgive You! Wow, I didn't know YOUR chat froze too... Yeah, I forgive you... I h8 holding grudges on anybody. Hope I see you today, so you can give me (and all my other characters) a great big virtual hug. I'm porlly gonna have my next episode done today :D ~Your Friend, Austincarter4ever~ 14:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't hate you in real life :3 I actually consider you one of my friends in real life. I talk about you all the time with my friends, or they ask me "How's TinyCastleGuy doing?". Funny, I had a dream similar to that, but this is how it went: (I even tried to imagine what you looked liek in real life) I asked you to visit my hometown on the weekend, and you asked your mom and dad and they said yes. On Saturday, you were knocking on my house's door, and I opened it, asking "Are you TinyCastleGuy?" and you said "Only if you'll say you're AC4E!" Then we both screamed in delight, and we hugged each other. Then I showed you proof that I was AC4E, and then we spent the whole afternoon talking face-to-face and thinking of ideas for fanfictions. In the last part of the dream, you and I were in pajamas, and still talking. Then we sang "What Makes Nitrome Beautiful", which was the cute part. Then we were about to sleep (in the dream XD) when you started humming my alarm clock. I'm liek "Man, that song sounds familiar... what is it.... NOOOOO!!!!" And then I groaned when I woke up... seemed so real TinyCastleGuy, you're an awesome friend in my book (metaphor, cause y'know, I wanna be a writer! :D). I REALLY hope I could get to know you better one day... ~Your Friend, Austincarter4ever~ 21:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Some quick discussion on further wiki improvements Hihi, could I invite you for a chat on future development of the wiki. Yep, before the new academic week begins and everyone gets busy again. Yep, just right here at Forum:SQhi's Staff Lounge 9DEC. Thank you! SQhi•(talk)Diamond 13:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't stay on any longer... Tory and I got very tired. We had a long weekend too. I had a doctor's apointment (THANK Religious Figure it wasn't THE Doctor), Tory and I were practicing me throwing him onto a metal surface when he gets to have a brawl with one of the new Bakugan for Christmas, and I was writing the long-awaited return of Bennet's friend from Mini Madness part 2, who he said "Arr! Bye! Don't forget to write!". So yeah, we both had such a long weekend, where it be partying, or getting a shot in the arm (my right arm still hurts a little, but I'm always brave when it comes to this). Let's try chatting tomorrow, when we have a clear pallet, and eager to talk moar about the "Christmas Sequel". Read my two comments on it, and also search "Carter Catches a Cold". Clones can get just as sick as humans, but man, they aren't too good at lying, especially Carter, who didn't want to disappoint Bennet. Cya, Your Friend, Austincarter4ever. 02:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) You asked for it As requested, I am displaying my awesomeness by signing 100 times below: 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Make that 101. 00:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey TCG, happy new year! At this very moment, I'm working on my avatar for New Year's! See ya later, buddy :D Merry 2013! -AC4E User:Austincarter4ever AustinCarter4ever (talk) 05:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:NOBODY else seemed right for the job Link? What do you mean by link? Do you mean the little boxes on the front page that link to other wikis? -- 22:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Goodbye... Sorry to see you leave. The reason you were banned was because you uploaded those personal photos to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. Why did you do that? You could've used the Nitromians Wiki instead of the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. If you could use the Nitromians Wiki, then why did you use the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki? Also, if you want to add images to your avatar, you don't have to upload them. It isn't necessary to upload the pictures. Also, the message wasn't meant to be hurtful. -- 20:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Also, what was confusing about the situation? -- 20:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Your block has been shortened to 1 week. Just remember next time to not upload personal images to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki.-- 21:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Back so soon? Welcome back (seeing as you're in the chat). -- 23:22, January 6, 2013 (UTC) OSHMAGOSH!!!! :D I couldn't stay on too long today, but luckily, TOMORROW'S FRIDAY!!!! Which means I can stay on for as long as I WANT!!!! :D Tory, Rory, Klaus, Legionoid, Triad El Condor (the last two not being nicknamed) and I did wait, but you never came, whether it be 7, 8, or 9 (4, 5, 6 in your time zone). I'm not mad at you, and this isn't an appology. NEXT NMDFFM EPISODE: http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:LPB.png I actually worked on "Going Down in Flames" today. IT MIGHT COME SOONER THAN EXPECTED ;D Trivia of the day: To create Carter, the scientists extracted the DNA from one of WAC'S feathers. When Carter became Holy Carter, the wing's feathers' DNA is identical to WAC's. Cya Toroko (w00ps, I mean tomato)! !!!!HAZZUH Care Bears Countdown! 4...3...2...1...!!!! STARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111 02:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Just to leave you with somethings... I wasn't available tonight, but I swear to Carter that I shall be available tomorrow. As promised, I uploaded the next episode... FINALLY, THE DARK MOMENT HAS ARRIVED!!!! >:D http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:DarkEpisode.png After that, I'm gonna reveal Carter's second to last forme! (Extreme) :D Eheheh, Tory, Rory, and Klaus :P BEST NAMES EVER :) That is all... !!!!HAZZUH 01:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Curly Cues Yeah, shockwave decided to do its usual stuff and GO ALL MORON ON ME. It froze, and then It took me a while to realize that I couldn't type a thing! But I guess you had to leave, so HAI! to you :3 P.S: Bet you're excited for the wonderful gift I'll unveil to you tomato! Yeah, it'll be awesome, I guarantee. P.S.S: Plunger sorta reminds me of Cuboy because of the shape. I wonder how for you got into the game. My guess would be... Pretty FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR :P Bennet: Arr! G'night! Extreme Out!!!! 02:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) If you're reading this... That means Ballos was able to bury himself in the center of Earth and detonate it. And that means I.M DED. You are the last hope, TCG. YOU MUST REVIVE THE WORLD ONCE MORE! Joking aside, I had to get off because (according to my parents) I was farting around. Luckily, tomorrow's Friday, so we can hang out for as long as we want! Still thinking about the idea for Curly-Dog's debut... Trivia: Curly-Dog loves bacon so much, he'll swindle it off of Battle's plate without even knowing. If there were a Curly-Dog Plushe, would you buy it? And what would you use it for? Your Friend, AC4E 02:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-day! I'm so sorry I forgot you birthday TinyCastleGuy. I hope you did have a good birthday and I made you a birthday image. Hope you like it. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/2/21/Angles_for_TCG!.png --Grammar Cat (talk) 19:36, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Have Fun You Two! :3 Nice that you're going to a sleepover and bringing along Curly-Dog. At first, I thought you left because Arty McFartsy (one alter ego of myself) was showing off how awesome her comics arf. This reminds me of my very first sleepover for a friend's birthday. I brought along my NMDFFM to show to everyone there, and they lieked it. The next time, I'm bringing Carter :D He'll be a 'huge' hit XD Get it? Because the actual size is HUGE XD It's dangerous to go alone! Take this! CURLY-DOG GET! If you can, chat from your friend's house! Your Friend, AC4E 04:26, January 26, 2013 (UTC) AC4E IS EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES :S Gaah, it's true. I have to study for my midterms, so I'm typing this via Siri. I might not be on again until Friday, and perhaps the same goes for the next NMDFanfictionMon Episode. You're one of my closest friends on this Wiki. Pweez forward this to other users. AustinCarter4ever (talk) 02:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I hope you enjoyed your sleepover. On the More Positive Note... I finished up the NMDFFM episode TODAY and published it :D http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:EE.png It's a little rushed (I know), but here's a more in-depth reason why the treasure chest hates Carter (I'll upload the explanitory picture soon): It was a time BEFORE minis got together to find their true love and evolve. In this time, Carter and the Treasure Chest (in his physical forme) were best friends with each other (but he was still good friends with Enda, Ave, Bennet, etc.). They were laughing and skipping along merrily on a hill one day when all of a sudden, they encountered the LOVELIEST CURLY that they had ever seen. The CURLY saw that they were blushing and she giggled and blushed too. She didn't know who to decide between, so she had the two compete for her. In the end (of course), CUTE SMILEY MON WON!!!! TC was devistated, but Carter promised that they would still be the best of friends. The CURLY that Carter hooked up with, however, was decieving and quite spiteful. She ensured that Carter would never have any time to spend with his best friend ever again. This sprouted an anger in TC that was dormant for many years; an anger that was not easy to satisfy. TC began to congure a spell that would wisk CURLY away from her mans, but in an effort to calm the flames of his best friend and restore peace to his life, he gathered up his other friends and together, they took away his physical forme and banished him to the SHININGTIME TEMPLE. It was a certain time period afterwards that MEEN uncovered the Treasure Chest with the help of Bennet's rival, MAGNET THING. After its long period of sleep, TC still had one thing on his mind: DESTROY CARTER!!!! (For his rude move on ditching him, even though it wasn't entirely his fault) Hope you enjoyed the story! And I'm gonna get baki to studying before anyone notices I've been sending a HUGE message to my friend in Seattle!!!! Cya L8r, Extreme Maker! :3 00:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Extreme Out!!!! I only have 5 seconds... Long story short, I couldn't stay on any longer. See you tomato mabye. Extreme Out! 04:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm in chat right now! If you're editing right now, look in your chat widow. I'M THERE! Come as soon as possible! (If you read this on the day where I hadn't written the alliteration, then it's the wrong day, and I'll come as soon as possible...) Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 01:45, February 28, 2013 (UTC)